


Howl

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Time, Fluff, Knotting-sort of, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could only see the beast you've made of me<br/>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> The song Howl by Florence and the Machine came on right after I started on this. I thought it horribly ironic and appropriate. Summary and Title taken by that lovely piece of musical genius. 
> 
> My first attempt at writing smut! Let me know what you think!

                It’d been ten months since Stiles turned seventeen, almost eight months since Derek told Stiles that he was his mate. It’d been seven months since they made it official and started dating. It’d been six months since Stiles came out to his father as bisexual. Five months since they’d started renovations on the Hale house, because Stiles refused to spend the night in the train one more time. It’d been four months since he told the pack that he was seeing someone. Today, Derek wanted to tell them who that someone was. Stiles had some demands of his own first.

                “Derek, why am I still a virgin?” Stiles asked bluntly, crossing Derek’s bedroom and flopping back on the bed.

                Derek spluttered.

                It wasn’t that they hadn’t kissed and touched, because they had. But Stiles was always left feeling a bit empty and bereft. There was more and he knew it And he wanted it. Bad.

                “Stiles, you don’t understand. I could hurt you,” Derek explained lamely.

                “Derek, are you my boyfriend or not?” Stiles asked him, sitting up.

                Derek spluttered again, looking incredulously at Stiles like he’d grown another head.

                “Answer, please, sourwolf,” Stiles said.

                “Yes, of course.”

                “Then why have we been together seven months and I’m still a virgin?” Stiles asked again.

                “There are things that happen when a wolf mates a human. Things that I don’t think you’re ready for yet,” Derek told him.

                Stiles scoffed, “Like what? Derek, I’m an Alpha freaking werewolf’s mate. I think I can handle just about anything.”

                “Anything?” Derek asked.

                “Anything,” Stiles said it like a challenge.

                Derek was on him before he could remember to breathe, their mouths crushed together, tongues dueling, fighting for dominance. Stiles knew Derek would win, but it didn’t matter. He was getting what he wanted. He was never under any delusions that he would be on top. Not that it mattered.

                Derek climbed over Stiles on the bed and pushed him back as he went. Stiles scooted his way up the bed, never breaking the searing kiss that he was sure would make him spontaneously combust. He reached the headboard and Derek pushed him down so that his head was cradled on the impossibly soft pillows that Stiles himself had picked out for Derek.

                Stiles sighed when Derek pulled his shirt over his head, trailed his fingers over the hard muscles of his stomach and further. Stiles tucked his fingertips just under the waistband of Derek’s jeans and rested his hand there. He tugged gently and Derek fell forward to hover over Stiles for a moment before their lips were joining again.

                This time it was slow and sweet. Nothing like Stiles had ever felt before was bubbling in his chest. It was tight and a little uncomfortable, but as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer, Stiles had no doubt what it was he was feeling. He needed to be closer to Derek.

                He struggled to wrench his shirt off and pressed his body flush against Derek. He was neither ashamed nor embarrassed about the way his cock was straining against the front of his jeans. He relished in the friction as he ground up into Derek and felt the hard, throbbing response.

                Derek moaned, which was all the encouragement Stiles needed. Derek latched on to a spot at the base of his throat with his mouth and nipped and sucked until the skin was red and Stiles was breathless. Stile was mewling. And he was not sorry.

                Stiles reached between them and popped the button on Derek’s jeans. This earned him a deep growl and Derek’s eyes were a little brighter and a little redder that the last time Stiles looked at him. His teeth were a bit longer too.

                “No, Derek. Not the wolf. Not for this. I want _you_ ,” Stiles said.

                Derek whined a bit and took a deep breath. He smiled when he regained his composure.

                “I’m glad you did that,” Derek told him.

                “Yeah?” Stiles asked.

                “Yeah.  I want to be me for this. If you hadn’t said so, the wolf would have taken over. I’ve never had a mate before. Usually I can control it. But you…” Derek trailed off.

                Stiles nodded his head in understanding. He was giddy with the knowledge that he could make Derek lose control like that. Even more giddy in knowing that he could make him regain his iron clad hold on his wolf.

                “Derek,” Stiles said.

                Derek looked at him.     

                “Derek, I-“ Stiles was having a hard time saying what he wanted to.

                He hadn’t realized he was crying until Derek bent his head and licked up one of the fat drops rolling down his face.

                “God, I love you,” Derek said, burying his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

                Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and he kissed Derek for all he was worth. He felt like he was drowning in it. Everything. Derek loved him. Derek had chosen him. Derek was with him. This was happening and it was not a dream.

                “Derek, I need you. _Now_ ,” Stiles said breathlessly.

                Derek had gone back to worrying bruises along Stiles’ collar bone and chest. Stiles needed Derek inside him right now like he needed to breathe. Which he was finding a hard time doing right now.

                Derek wasted no time in getting them both undressed. Wasted even less time in prepping Stiles. Before he knew it, Stiles was actually wailing as Derek pumped two lubed up fingers in and out of him. Derek grunted with every thrust of his hand. It was when he added the third finger that Stiles decided that it wasn’t enough.

                “Derek, need, I need, Derek, _please_ ,” he begged.

                Derek quickly removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock. Stiles screamed as Derek pushed inside him. He’d never felt so full. So complete.

                “Yeah, that’s it,” he whispered in encouragement as Derek rocked in and out of him. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and met each thrust for all he was worth.

                “God, Stiles. You’re going to kill me. Breathe, dammit!” Derek said.

                He set a punishing rhythm that Stiles couldn’t get enough of.

                “Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God,” Stiles chanted.

                “I’ve been called worse,” Derek quipped.

                Stiles laughed momentarily before Derek changed the angle just a bit and hit that sweet spot inside him. He realized now that he had in fact been breathing before and now, air was a precious commodity.

                “Der-ek!” Stiles screamed as Derek repeatedly thrust against his prostate again and again.

                He came in a rush of blinding heat. Derek wasn’t far behind him, but much to his disappointment, he pulled out before shooting stream after stream of white up Stiles’ belly and chest. The disappointment faded a bit when he bent his head and licked it up. Derek kissed Stiles hard and Stiles could taste the mix of himself and Derek in his mouth. It was something heady and unbelievable.

                “Why didn’t you…?” Stiles asked.

                “You’re not ready,” Derek said as he dropped down on his back beside Stiles.

                “I thought you were done making decisions for me,” Stiles pouted.

                Derek pointed down at his cock which was still impressively large and hard. The base was swollen and a bit redder than the rest of it. Stiles’ eyes widened.

                “Not yet,” Derek said, smirking. He kissed Stiles again and closed his eyes.

                Stiles remembered something important that he forgot to tell Derek.

                “I love you, too,” he said sincerely.

                Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles like he was a rare and precious gem. He rolled back on top of Stiles and kissed him slow and sweet and hot. Stiles felt like he was burning up again.

                They didn’t make it out of bed for the rest of the day. Or night.


End file.
